


Sad, Dull, and Lifeless.

by Truedotdaaamn



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, depressed dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truedotdaaamn/pseuds/Truedotdaaamn
Summary: Dan is a depressed youtuber and Phil is the sunsine in his life until one awful day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE WARNINGS AND SHIT OK MATES this is also now on wattpad under the name Truedotdaaamn check it out

"Phan cute moments" "Phan funny moments" anything with the word Phan in the title dan watched it and cried he missed Phil so much.

It's been a week since Phil died, the house still smelled of him, he'd stopped posting videos for the time being he couldn't wrap his head around filming without having Phil to watch Anime after with. 

There are so many joyful things he lost; like him cursing at Phil for being clumsy or Phil's sweet smile as he would tell an awful pun that Dan said he hated but actually loved, or the warm hugs he would get every day, or even the times they'd fight but quickly get over it and play video games together. Dan tried getting rid of these thoughts, tried to make them stop but he just couldn't, he couldn't stop anything it felt as if the enter world had went out of balance once Phil died, everything was reminding him of Phil the Starbucks in town he'd think "This was Phil favourite Starbucks." As he'd pass by it or the people who live next door Phil always said he could hear them having sex at eight in the morning every day and so so much more stuff.

He'd still hasn't told their fans Phil died he couldn't, all of Phil's fans were wandering why he wasn't on Twitter or Youtube or even Tumblr, but Dan knew he needed to tell them instead if them just thinking Phil quit everything so he set up his camera and lights and pressed record, he sighed.

"Hello internet, this will be a more serious video." He said sadly then took a deep breathe.

"Ph-Phil has, um, he's died." His eyes were tearing up again.

"And just so you know he didn't do it to himself he didn't commit sui-"I couldn't get the word out it was too sad for him to.

"The doctor said he died of "natural causes in his sleep" so that means he hopefully wasn't in any pain or anything, I'm visiting Phil's family for a little while and I, um, won't be on Twitter or anything for a while." Tears were streaming down his face at this point, he didn't care to wipe them.

"And me and his family are going to leave his channel and other accounts on other places up so you guys can still see him I guess."

"And that's it, so bye guys." He stopped filming and plugged his camera into his laptop to export it so he could upload it, he couldn't be bothered to edit it. He thought since fresh air is good for grieving or something like that that he should take a walk, he grabbed his coat off the hanger gently brushing his hand on Phil's sliver one before quickly moving away from it putting his coat and a scarf of and leaving. He walked down the long hallways and stairs that lead him out of his and ph- just his flat.

The leaves outside seemed grey and dull and so did everything else, the normally bright lights and signs were dull colored and sad looking nothing seemed bright and beautiful, and Dan realized Phil was the only one who made Dan see the beauty of borning old london, don't get it wrong Dan loved london but everything just seemed sad, dull, and lifeless.

~~~~~~~~  
He doesn't know how he did it but he made it threw two weeks, two weeks; without Phil, without morning anime with Phil, without hugs from phil, and mosty without Phil. He needed Phil, he'd do anything to get him back, but this isn't supernatural where you can just sell your soul and get a someone back-he wished-. And the hardest part of all of this is the fact that he has to live alone he didn't have anyone to come home to, no one to tell dumb three am things to, no one to tell stop getting house plants to, it felt as if he had no one, of course he had the friends that lived near by and the ones from the states but Phil none of them could ever do what Phil did.

Phil made Dan happy

**Author's Note:**

> I actually almost started crying while writing this(I know it's pretty shit but this is my first time doing a sad book so I tried) I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> xxT


End file.
